warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acorn Fur
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: |namesl = Acorn Fur Acorn Fur |familyl = Jackdaw's Cry Hawk Swoop Lightningtail Thunder |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Foster Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder Rising, The First Battle |deadbooks = None}} Acorn Fur is a thick, short-furred, dark chestnut brown she-cat with a thick tail and bright amber eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Thunder Rising :Acorn Fur is born to Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry along with her brother, Lightning Tail, some time after her foster brother, Thunder, is brought into the moor cats' camp. :Out of camp, Acorn Fur wrestles with Lightning Tail and Thunder, the latter then glancing at her to show her a technique. Afterwards, Acorn Fur remarks that she desired to actually try it, and declares that she would be the best hunter. As Gray Wing makes them review on moor hunting, Acorn Fur comments that they would have to jump on their prey, performing such an action on her brother, and Thunder joins her, making Gray Wing pleased watching the kits. She abruptly invites the others to watch her, and she goes into the tunnel that her father was working in, only to be found by him. Jackdaw's Cry scolds her, giving her a sharp tap on her nose, and Acorn Fur then turns away, tail drooping, and trudges back to the hollow. Lightning Tail comments that they now knew how to get their noses whacked, and Acorn Fur glares at him without a reply. Lightning Tail responds that he would like to see it again, and Acorn Fur swipes her paw across his nose, remarking that it was said process. :After Gray Wing catches a rabbit, Acorn Fur remarks that she wished to perform such an action. As Thunder tries to hunt a mouse, Acorn Fur shrieks for him to speed up, and the mouse freezes, as if it heard Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail. After Thunder fails to catch it, Acorn Fur comments that she wished to try hunting, if Thunder did not scare off the prey. Once Lightning Tail begins to try, Acorn Fur informs him to run, and takes off. Gray Wing admires her speed, but she frightens a few birds in the process, prompting Lightning Tail to show an expression of disgust and refer to her indirectly as a flea-brain. Once Turtle Tail arrives in the area, Acorn Fur remarks that they would become brilliant hunters. Gray Wing introduces Turtle Tail to Hawk Swoop's kits, and then refers to them by name. After she is accepted back, Turtle Tail, Gray Wing, and Tall Shadow watch Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail chase butterflies. :When dogs near the camp, Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry push Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail in front of them, and protect them while in a tunnel. After the dogs are rid of, Jackdaw's Cry informs his kits of the accomplishment, and their jaws gape with shock. Thunder notes of what Gray Wing did during the event, and Acorn Fur is impressed of his actions, eyes shining and wide. Wind and Gorse then arrive in their camp, and Gray Wing introduces them to Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail. They crowd up around Wind and Gorse, and Acorn Fur asks for clarification if they did hunt rabbits to their burrows, and inquires if she could be taught such skills. As the cats bring some prey over, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail fetch Gray Wing's rabbit, which they had carried back prior. As Gray Wing speaks with Turtle Tail, he points out that Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail, who stuff themsleves with prey, had survived, and were healthy. When Wind and Gorse begin to depart, Hawk Swoop bundles up Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail off to bed. :After Turtle Tail has her kits, Hawk Swoop raises her tail to keep Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur back, as the kits were too little to be played with. Once Bumble arrives in the moor cats' camp, Acorn Fur disagrees with Lightning Tail's suggestion, remarking that Twolegs didn't have fun. After she leaves, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur toss a moss ball to each other. When a fire starts in the forest, Hawk Swoop heads after her kits, and herds them into her den. As Clear Sky's group is about to leave, Lightning Tail goes off to join Acorn Fur, who bats at a feather around their den's entrance. Gray Wing informs Thunder to give a proper farewell to hawk Swoop, and angles to where Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail wrestle together. After Thunder hunts with Leaf, he imagines his adopted siblings, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail, and their tails whisking mischievously, eyes bright. :When he questions Gray Wing's leadership, Lightning Tail points out Acorn Fur, and plans to speak with her. As Gray Wing and Lightning Tail argue, Acorn Fur bounds up to them, uncertain, and asks if they were quarreling. As the cats are assembled, Acorn Fur stands protectively beside Lightning Tail. When Gray Wing calls for another meeting, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail follow their mother, tails waving as they hurry to sit below the rock. Days after a badger attack, Acorn fur wriggles in beside her brother. She then bounds eagerly across the camp with her brother, their parents close behind. The First Battle : Trivia *She has mistakenly been called Acorn Leaf. Chararts Family Members '''Father:' :Jackdaw's Cry: Mother: :Hawk Swoop: Brother: :Lightningtail: Foster Brother: :Thunder: Tree References and Citations Category:Females Category:Kit Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:Rogue Category:The First Battle characters